Erased and Gone
by Siren8888
Summary: Set during The Originals. After Tatia and Katerina, there was Layla, a girl Elijah loved more fiercely than what he felt for the two Petrovas combined. But she was dead, according to what Elijah's father told him. Elijah and Klaus are in New Orleans and need Nova's help. Nova has a whole entire past she cannot remember. What do the Originals have to do with it? Everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elijah

"Klaus, you must not be so impatient. The witches say it will take time to push Marcel out of power, considering the amount of support he has compared to _us_." I explained to my brother, who was growing increasingly impatient. Klaus was pacing about in living room of my apartment, annoyed at the little progress we have made in the past four months. I sat on the couch, leaning back with my arms slung on the back of the couch. 'Niklaus, the forever impatient one of all Originals.' I thought, amused. I am surprised he hasn't been impatient with the birth of his child.

"I don't care! It shouldn't take this long!" He exclaimed, a feral look on his face. "That witch needs to be doing more! Does she and the others have a plan?"

I rolled my eyes, before looking at my watch. It was seven o' clock on a Thursday, and Klaus expects big things to be done within a matter of a few days. "They mentioned they had a plan, but I am not sure that it is. They say their plan will cause quite a stir in New Orleans, and it might create a _very_ big mess."

Klaus stopped pacing, and turned towards me sharply. "Did they mention anything else?" My brother asked.

I sighed, "No, Niklaus, they did not mention anything else." I was slightly irritated with my brother. I looked around the spacious room as Klaus continued his pacing and the room settled into a comfortable silence.

After a while, Klaus spoke up. "When will that damn witch get here? She is getting on my last nerve!" He snarled.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door, and I got up to answer. When I opened the door, I greeted a young woman with chocolate hair. "Sophie, please come in." I said, politely, shutting the door behind her. I followed her back into the living room.

Klaus stopped pacing, and an obviously fake smiled was on his face. "So, you _finally_ decided to grace us with your presence."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Forgive my brother for his behavior, but after a thousand years, he still has not learned patience." I told the witch that was standing a few feet away from Klaus. "Please, sit down." She nodded once as she sat in a leather chair and I took my place back on the couch.

"I know I took a while, but I was speaking with the others. We may have to go through with the plan we have come up with." Sophie said, an expression of uneasiness flashed across her face when she glanced at me.

"What was that look?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Klaus cocked his head to the side and stared at Sophie.

"What look?" She asked, feigning confusion. I could hear her heart slightly beating faster. There was something about this plan that she didn't think I would like, and I knew it, which made _me_ uneasy.

"Miss Deveraux, a look that signaled uneasiness passed over your face and your heart beat has become a bit faster, which makes me think that something about this plan is making you uncomfortable." I said, waiting for her response.

"I want to know _every _little detail that is involved with your little plan, starting with what is making you so _uneasy_, because if you have to worry, that means I probably have to worry." Klaus said, standing in front of Sophie and leaning down to look her straight in the eye.

She looked down at her hands, and Klaus backed away. "Okay!" She paused, before glancing at me. Her gaze returned to Klaus. "This plan, it involves a vampire. Compared to some vampires, she is rather young, over one hundred years old but under two hundred. She is an old friend, somebody I met about ten years ago. This girl, she is very powerful, and a lot of the vampires here underestimate her. She isn't one of the strongest vampires, but she sure is one of the fastest."

"What is so important about this girl that could impact what happens to Marcel?" I asked Sophie.

The witch let out a long sigh. She was hesitating, and Klaus and I could see that. "Sophie, _what _is so important about this girl?" Klaus hissed.

Sophie looked up to look at Klaus. "Marcel was in love with this girl." Her words left us speechless for a short time.

"Interesting." Was all I said. Of course she could be useful, if she was willing to help us, but there was a small problem. "Did this girl love him back?"

The young woman laughed. "Oh, no. She just considered Marcel an, 'acquaintance', was how she put it." She told us.

Klaus walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey to pour himself a drink. "Do you think you could, perhaps, give us her name?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Sophie nodded. "She goes by Nova. Nova Sterling." Sophie played with the talisman around her neck, her eyes darting between me and Klaus.

"Sounds like a fake name, could you give us a real one?" My brother asked her, sitting on the chair across from her. I knew Klaus was intrigued by the mystery surrounding this girl, and I had to admit that I was, too.

Sophie shook her head. "Sorry, but she that's what she said her name is, but she used to wear a silver necklace with a cursive 'L' on it. That is the only hint to her first name that I could get. Nobody really noticed because she kept it tucked into her shirt most of the time. "

It was my turn to talk. "When will this Nova arrive?" I asked. I had a feeling there was something else Sophie wasn't saying, but I ignored it.

"I called her an hour ago and she said Wednesday." Sophie replied. Klaus slammed the glass down on the black coffee table. I knew Klaus would not be pleased with how long it would take.

"Almost a _week_! Where is she? In the damn arctic?" Klaus exclaimed. I sighed at his outburst, which was uncalled for. We were lucky to have this girl come at all, because I am guessing she does not want to face Marcel.

Sophie rolled her eyes at Klaus. "Of course not! She lives in Miami, but she has things she has to do before she can come." She calmly stated. 'Why would a vampire want to live in Miami of all places?" I silently asked myself. I was about to ask Sophie my question when Klaus beat me to it.

"Why would a vampire decide to live in Miami, since it is one of the hottest and sunniest places?"

Sophie scoffed. "You are not the only vampires with daylight rings." Sophie got up and gave us a smile. "I have to go and make preparations with the other witches for Nova's arrival." I got up and walked her to the door.

When I opened it for her, I asked "Is this girl trustworthy? If she isn't, I need to know because I would prefer to have minimal problems."

Sophie froze, before looking me straight in the eye. "I don't know. Nova is different than most vampires I have encountered. She can be extremely cruel and extremely kind. I think that is because she doesn't want to get hurt. I think we can trust her." Without another word, Sophie left and I shut the door after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nova

I stretched out on the towel on the deck of the yacht, putting my black sunglasses on. Penelope was lying down on the towel next to me in a black bikini, her face turned up towards the sun. "Can vampires tan?" She asked. I was at one of Penelope's infamous yacht parties and I just wanted to relax, but she wanted to ask ridiculous questions.

I laughed. "I have no idea. Have you ever tried?" I was able to go out in the sun, like Penelope, thanks to the lapis lazuli ring around my left middle finger. It was a nice ring, a silver band with silver vines entwining an oval lapis lazuli stone. It wasn't the only jewelry I had on, because I had two necklaces around my neck, one had a silver 'L' and the other had an amethyst.

"No," she snorted "but I don't need to get a tan like you, since you are pale compared to me." She was right, I had a much fairer complexion while she had bronze skin.

I sighed at her words as a young man with sandy blonde hair came over to us. 'Human.' I thought. I could smell the human blood rushing through his veins and all of the sudden I felt a pang of hunger. I shook it off. "Hey." He greeted us.

I nodded while Penelope smiled and sat up. "Well hello there." Penelope replied. 'Oh god, now Penelope is going to go all flirty eyes.' I silently thought, rolling my eyes behind my glasses. I tried tuning out there conversation when my phone rang. I looked at it, but I didn't recognize the caller I.D., so I just answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Nova?" A voice said from the other end. It was a woman's voice, one I recognized.

I sat up and turned away from Penelope and the human. "Sophie? How did you get my number?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you need to come back." She replied.

I swallowed hard, afraid of what she was going to say. "Come back where?"

"New Orleans."

'Oh, wonderful.' I thought, sarcastically. This was the last thing I needed.

xXx

"Nova! Hey!" I turned around from where I was putting my suitcases in the trunk of my silver Eclipse to see Penelope running towards me, her hazel eyes frantic and brown hair flying crazily behind her and a box in her hand. "You can't leave without saying goodbye!" She said, coming to stop in front of me.

I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I will most likely visit, of course." I said when I pulled away. Penelope smiled, then picked up my last box and put it in my car. I shut the trunk and I turned back to her, to see her studying me, her eyebrows furrowed. "What?" I asked, confused. The expression on her face made me very uncomfortable.

"You seem happy and anxious. I thought you hated New Orleans." She replied, her expression changing back into a neutral one. "Anyway, I brought beer!" She lifted up the six- pack in her hand, before taking one from the box and handing it to me, while grabbing one for herself.

"Ah, just what I needed" I said, taking the beer from her hand and taking a deep gulp. "And I don't _hate _New Orleans, it's just that the last time I went there, I made a cruel, evil, lunatic fall for me." I told her, shuddering as I thought of Marcel. 'I hope he can forgive and forget.' I thought. When I saw Marcel almost a decade ago, he fell in love with me, but I just left without a word. I think it probably pissed him off a lot. I almost laughed at imagining how his face must have looked when he saw my apartment empty. I just had to get away from him and how strange New Orleans was. Marcel was a sadistic vampire, and I could not stand seeing him do all of the terrible things he did. I couldn't tell the vampire standing in front of me all about New Orleans, or else she would go there because she is nosy and curious.

As I thought of my destination, I mindlessly twirled a piece of my hair, something I only do when I am nervous. "You know you shouldn't be nervous going there." Penelope said, leaning against the back of my car and staring at the finger that was twirling my hair. My eyes followed to where hers was, and I stopped. "You are a very powerful vampire that can kick ass." I laughed along with her when she said that. She was right when she said I could kick ass. It was silent for a few seconds as I breathed in the night air. "What do the witches want you for, exactly?" She asked, taking a drink from her beer.

I kept my eyes forward, silently cursing her for asking because she would scold me. Penelope was much older than me, by almost two hundred years. "They want me to turn the supernatural creatures there, mostly the vampires, against Marcel and side with Klaus."

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Penelope was indeed scolding me. "You have to manipulate them?"

I nodded, a little annoyed. I had to do it, I had to do anything if it meant beating Marcel. He deserved it for what he did. "Just think of it as _convincing _them." I looked back at her. "Marcel's rule must come to an end, and I have observed Klaus before. He seems to be much more sane and reasonable than Marcel." I shrugged as I said the last part.

Penelope stared at me, before she started laughing. "So now you are stalking people?" She asked, jokingly. I lightly punched her on the arm.

"I just wanted to see why everybody is so scared of the big, bad, hybrid." I replied. "I went to Mystic Falls to see what he was like. Compared to Marcel, Klaus is a saint." I looked back at Penelope, who was staring up at the night sky.

"Why are you so interested in Astronomy? It's just a bunch of stars and space." The blonde said, her face blank.

I scoffed. "It's more than that! There's comets, planets, moons, black holes, constellations! Just so many different and beautiful things!" I exclaimed. Penelope was always bored when it came to anything in space, but I loved it.

"I remember when you came here almost a decade ago." Penelope suddenly said, while turning towards me and giving me a smile.

I threw my head back and groaned. "Now you want to stroll down Memory Lane?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. When I first came to Miami, Penelope hated me for the simple fact that I was new and I didn't follow her rules exactly how she wanted me to. I hated rules and I couldn't help but break them.

"Well, since you are going to New Orleans, you might not want to take the vampire who rules there mad, like you did with me!" She warned as she flipped her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but I am going to love making Marcel angry. I should probably get going, now." I handed her my half-empty beer. "Finish that for me, will ya?"

She nodded and took the beer, her expression hopeful as she asked, "Will you at least tell me your real name?"

I opened my car door and paused to look at her. "One day." I winked before getting in and driving away. I was going to miss Penelope, but I knew I would have to visit Miami one day. In the meantime, I was finally going back to the one place I never thought I would go to so soon.


End file.
